Mistress Knows Best
by A Cold Touch
Summary: A short, smut one-shot involving a little roleplay between Elsa and Anna. NOTE: Contains more-than-just-sisterly love!


I don't own Frozen. And the cover picture belongs to Grey.

**WARNING: **Contains incestuous lesbian smut with a delightful dose of sadomasochism. Thou have been warned.

_Smack_

Anna yelped sharply from the black riding crop's bite. She was bent over her older sister's lap like a little girl. Elsa in turn, was sitting on the edge of her King-sized bed. Anna had been stripped naked, while her sister wore only a simple corset of ice. They were reenacting out a scene from one of Elsa's favorite books, but Elsa never told her that it would have been _this_ scene.

"Elsa..." the redhead whined softly, squirming on her sister's lap. She heard the blonde chuckle darkly, no doubt reveling in the sheer lewdness of their roleplay. Elsa was usually reserved, even when they made love.

The fluidity Elsa displayed in shifting from a regal monarch to a dominatrix surprised both girls.

_Smack_

Another strike to her rear made the redhead gasp out her name. There were pink marks on her ass, but there was no doubt they would soon be red after a few more strikes of the crop.

"Bad little girl..." she cooed, her voice dripping heavily with a sort of sultry yet serpentine accent. "I didn't order you to complain. For that, I must punish you again."

Hearing her sister talk to her like that drove Anna wild with pleasure. She felt her pussy become slick with arousal, even more so than usual. During the times they made love, the blonde was always loving and gentle to her. But now, hearing her talk so lewdly to her was surprising... but very, _very_ sexy at the same time.

This was an exchange that Anna could get quite accustomed to.

She tested the waters, trying to lure out that dark beast in her sister even further. "But Elsa -"

Her efforts were rewarded with a resounding_ smack. _

"Oh!" Wincing from the sting, Anna writhed helplessly on her sister's lap. The pain was strangely pleasurable, and she soon found herself desperately trying to relieve that burning arousal between her kegs. She gasped again as Elsa spanked her tender flesh with the riding crop.

Elsa ran the crop's tail across the redhead's ass, teasing the slightly raw spank marks. "First you complain, then you fail to address me correctly. You're supposed to address me as Mistress Elsa. Oh you're such a naughty girl tonight, Anna. Do you _want_ to be punished by your Mistress?"

Before she could even answer Elsa's question, the blonde whipped her rump, emphasizing her words with every strike. "Bad-"

_Smack_

"-Girl..."

_Smack_

The blonde continued raining a relentless storm of spanks to Anna's ass, Anna responding kindly with a sharp yelp of pain and pleasure. Long, countless minutes passed by before Elsa finally stopped administering her punishment. Little red marks from the whip's marred the redhead's rear. Anna's abused rear end was almost numb and her thighs were slick with desire.

Elsa twirled the whip deftly in her hands. "Have you learned your lesson, Anna?" she asked her, caressing her behind.

Anna whimpered as her cold fingers brushed against the raw spank marks. "Yes..." she muttered faintly.

"Good. Now I want you to repeat everything I say," Elsa said firmly as she rested her hand on Anna's soft bottom. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress Elsa," Anna breathed out meekly.

Smirking, Elsa patted her little sister's rear end approvingly. "Good. Now, repeat after me: 'I will not question Mistress Elsa.'"

Anna whispered faintly, "I will not question Mistress Elsa..." Dissatisfied, Elsa flicked her wrist, striking the redhead's sore ass with a satisfying _smack _of her palm.

"Louder!" Elsa hissed.

She hastily said the words. "I will not question Mistress Elsa!"

"Good little girl." Elsa paused, considering her next statement. "Now repeat this: 'I will be the good girl I always have to be.'"

"I will be the good girl I always have to be."

"Perfect -"

Anna spontaneously copied Elsa, interrupting her. "Perfect!" She immediately noticed her error and quickly looked at her older sister for forgiveness. "Wait, Elsa plea-"

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

Each successive spank both stung and aroused the redhead in a strange concoction inside of her. As quickly as the punishment began, it ended before Anna could fully enjoy the The salmon-colored handprint on her rear end seemed to be pulsing lightly with every slight movement of Anna's hips as she tried to relieve the desire in her core.

"Anyways, this will be the final statement. If you mess it up..." Elsa tapped Anna warningly on her sore rear end with the crop. "Say it nice and clear: '_Mistress...knows...best_.'"

"_Mistress knows best_."

A tense moment of silence followed as Elsa considered her next actions. She felt Anna's wetness on the bare skin of her thighs, the younger girl was so heavily aroused by the punishment yet there was no possible way for her to release it without her touch. And so, Elsa decides to award Anna for being such a good girl.

After all, doesn't Mistress knows best?

Elsa placed the riding crop aside and waved her hand. The corset she wore dissolved into a glittering cloud before dispersing into thin air. She played with Anna's braided hair and said to her, "Since you've done what I asked and you took your punishments like a good girl, you get to be rewarded."

Anna glanced up at her, a faint smile on her lips. Her eyes took in the wonderful sight of Elsa's statuesque body. "How may I pleasure you, Mistress Elsa?"

"On your knees," Elsa said simply. Knowing the routine, Anna got off her sister's lap, wincing a bit as she ignored the faint stinging on her rear. Once she got in position, Elsa spreads her legs wide, revealing all of her glory to the redhead.

"Well?" Elsa asked, running a finger down her the wet folds of her womanhood.

Without second thought, Anna leaned in and began to lick her older sister in her most intimate area. Elsa leaned back and sighed with utmost satisfaction, the feeling of Anna's warm tongue sending waves of pleasure through her.

"Ohhh yes, good Anna... Pleasure your Mistress..." the blonde groaned. She always loved it when Anna gave her head. It was almost like a drug to her, something she couldn't function with if she didn't have at least one per day.

Anna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Elsa's sweet arousal. It drove her wild with hunger, and she started rapidly licking and up and down her folds with vicious strokes. She was rewarded with a loud gasp from above, and a pair of hands flew to her head and kept her there.

The enthusiasm her sister showed while eating her out caused intense waves of satisfaction to crash over Elsa. More encouraging words slipped past her lips, but she was too focused on the girl between her legs to hear herself. Just when Elsa thought Anna couldn't possibly deliver anymore, the redhead took her by surprise and started to suck on her clit.

It was as if a bolt of lightning had struck her.

Elsa's eyes shot open, her body trembling with desire. "_Fuck_!" she hissed, teetering over the edge of orgasm harrowingly. It was only a matter of a few strokes of Anna's tongue to push her over the cliff.

Sensing this, Anna finished her off. Gripping Anna's head as tight as she could, Elsa lets herself go with a loud scream. She shuts her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she briefly saw stars.

Anna continued licking her out gently, letting her older sister ride out the aftermath of her intense orgasm. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Elsa's breathing settled down and her vision focused. Locks of platinum hair stuck to her sweaty face, and so she brushed them aside before glancing down to check on Anna.

The redhead's face was sticky with sweat and cum, but from the wide smile on her face, she could tell that she didn't mind it at all. In fact, she never did. "Was I good, Mistress Elsa?" she asked her.

Elsa returned her smile. She puts the mask of Mistress aside. "Good? You were more than good," she said as she helped her up so she was sitting on her lap. "You were _amazing_..."

"I aim to please," Anna chuckled and kissed her older sister. The blonde groaned softly as she tasted traces of her own cum on Anna's mouth. Their tongues intertwined lovingly as they kissed.

After kissing each other for countless minutes, Anna pulled out of the kiss. Slightly confused, Elsa tilted her head. "Why'd you stop?"

"Can I ask you something Elsa?"

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

There was a mischievous glint in Anna's teal eyes. "When can I play as Mistress?"


End file.
